Birthright
by Paroxysm
Summary: Rated for sex n' rock and roll ppl.:P Rogue finds out that her real family is more twisted than she would have supposed, and she ponders what it means to be herself. Romy and others :P CHP 4
1. Stalker

**Title: **Birthright

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack-alright? So don't bother me with patents or legalities.

**Rating: R **For possible to come sexual content (I say this in everything I do :) ) and

language, slight mention of drug usage and excessive violence.

**Summary: **Rogue always believed she was the freakiest freak among freaks among muties. Especially since she can't remember anything ever since her powers manifested: no past, no family, no life. Or at least, that's what she thinks until a black SUV with tainted black windows tries to take her for a joy ride.

**Author's Note: **The whole Mystique trying to recruit Rogue didn't happen in this AU. Xavier found Rogue when she was sixteen, wondering the streets and screaming about voices in her head. In this story it's only been a year since her recruitment.

* * *

**CHAPTER I**  
**STALKER**

_"You're going to come with us, or you're going to die." _

_"Those my only options?" _

_"Afraid so." _

_"Guess I'll just have to make do with them, eh?" _

_"Oof!! Son of a-"

* * *

_

_"Fuck you, _Rick, now move out of my way before I shove a gun down your throat!"

"Aren't _you_ hot and bothered today? What's the matter? Jeff didn't give it to you good and proper?"

"You disgusting, pompous imbecile!"

The white Burberrys were custom made, the silver tint and encrusted milk white diamonds littering the ends in a flamboyant display were not something you could easily obtain on the market.

They were lodged upwards on her forehead now, being used to prop the full, thick, incredibly straight locks of platinum blonde hair away from the lily white face and unblinking, crystal blue cat eyes. The full ruby red lips were pulled into an outward grimace of distaste-which she showed no reason to withold.

She had two options: mentally transmit a torrent of persuasion his way-turning him into an acquiescent vegetable (which he pretty much was anyway) but risking Sebastian's telepathic goons detecting her mental signature, or getting rid of him by force, quickly and silently, a frame of brutality she found inelegant.

"I'll tell you once more, Rick, let me in. It's not like you're **_that _**good of a bouncer anyway, besides, this is a public party." The telepath ventured, at least she could try to start with a little style if not outright brutality.

"It's public alright, but Sebastion's got strict orders not to let you in. I guess he doesn't want you crashing his party like last time."

"I never crashed any party you idiot, your Boss didn't give me my share, like he hasn't now, and I intend to reclaim it! Now move you filthy wanker!"

"I don't knw what British cuss word that is, Ice Queen, but here in America we say: _'Sticks and Stones' _Frost, _'Sticks and Stones!' _"

Frost unhooked the hidden semiautmatic from its obscured leather strap around her back thigh. His eyes widened as she shoved it forcefully though his mouth, parts of her hand glossed over with a diamond and elastic property-giving her enough strength to keep it menacingly in his mouth before uttering her next words:

"Sticks and Stones this, _wanker_!"

She pulled the trigger and he fell in a heap to the ground, blood splattered grotesquely over the white door and turned dark, almost black in the onyx night.

She placed the gun back in its hiding place behind her thigh, sneering as she spit on the corpse and wrenched the door open.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

She wanted to die right there, but knowing her luck and spontaneously unending amount of bad karma-she'd probably die in the most humiliating or ironic of ways: probabaly from having a seizure and choking on her tongue.

And it would be ironic justice because it was her tongue that got her in the most trouble, it was also her tongue that made _poor_ Jeany cry only two hours ago and received a serious of glares and angry conversation from several persons she didn't even know.

Not like she cared about them, but the disappointment Xavier seemed to emit was almost depressive, and Scott and Kitty and Kurt...they acted like Jean was a victim of some horrendous crime.

Another victim of the Ice Queen's moody demeanour.

How quaint.

She kept walking along the sidewalk, breathing in and out in deep breaths, thinking about what she was going to say when she got back to the mansion. She'd probabaly have to apologize and become well acquainted with the doghouse for some time, along with Spike and Bobby for inadverently driving over Storm's rose garden yesterday with Wolverine's truck.

What doofs.

She heard a low grumble of a car's engine coming up from behind her, a sound she wasn't expecting at nine pm in _Bayville_, the most boring place on earth.

She turned around, just in time to dodge the roaring black SUV coming her way. She jumped backwards and stumbled as it backed up and reared forward onto the sidewalk. She jumped shakily on the hood, balancing herself with both arms flailing out steadily.

She could now see the driver clearly though the windows, his face was greasy and his mouth was turned downwards. Dark brown eyes glared at her from the driver seat, his fingers clutching possessively around the steering wheel.

"Jasmine Frost! You will surrender to us!" He yelled from the seat, backing the black SUV up menacingly.

"Who the hell is Jasmine Frost? And there's an us? What is this? A mutant resistance faction or something? Because if it is Ah'm really gonna rip you anti-mutants a new one!"

"You're going to come with us, or you're going to die!" He hissed.

"Those mah only options?" Rogue mused from the window shield, her eyes searched the car for a possible escape.

"Afraid so."

"Guess I'll just have to make do with them, eh?"

Rogue grabbed the side view mirror with one hand, using it only for a slight support as she kicked in the glass, shattering it onto the driver and propelling herself into his seat, her other foot kicked him in the neck-eliciting a loss of air and a string of curses.

"Oof!! Son of a-"

"Watch yo' mouth-or do Ah have ta watch it fo' ya?" She slammed his face into the steering wheel and the car reeled forward wobbling on and off the sidewalk.

He spit out blood onto the dashboard, backhanding her before grabbing for the steering wheel and trying to steer it straight ahead.

Rogue wasn't in compliance.

She grabbed the seat belt, pulling it out as much as possible and wrapping it around his neck and then around the seat thrice, buckling it with a smirk.

"Buckle up and have a nice flight!" She snickered grabbing the other seat belt and wrapping up his arms and legs, making sure his foot was still stationary on the gas.

"This'll teach ya to mess wit' The Rogue, now won't it?"

"I'm not apart of any anti-mutant, pro-human organization you fool! I come from your mother! She wants you to come back home immediately!" He struggled under the straps.

Rogue cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Nice try, moron, but Ah don't have a mother, and if I did, why'd she go throu' all this heah trouble to deliver a simple message instead of ringin' the ol' doorbell?"

"Ms. Frost is a strange woman, most peculiar." He stammered.

Rogue growled-a sound one would identify most with Wolverine upon hearing it-and pulled tightly on the seatbelt, not caring that the car was beginning to drive diagonally.

"Liar! How dare ya! You human scum, humans have done nothing but cause prejudice upon _us _mutants, the real victims of evolution and society in this silent war! And ya create these lies to save yo' own skin! You fucking bastard!" She slammed her palm upward into his nose, he cried out as the bone cracked and screamed as she flipped out the window, the car still driving wildly down the street.

"Bon vouyage, jerk!" She screeched in anger, not even turning back around as it fell violently over across the sidewalk.

He'd live, and if he didn't….

Hell if she cared, she was having a bad day.

**oOoOoOoOoOoO**


	2. Pissed

**Title: **Birthright

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack-alright? So don't bother me with patents or legalities.

**Rating: R **For possible to come sexual content (I say this in everything I do :) ) and

language, slight mention of drug usage and excessive violence.

**Summary: **Rogue's life is turned upside down when she finds out about her past and possible future.

**Author's Note: **The whole Mystique trying to recruit Rogue didn't happen in this AU. Xavier found Rogue when she was sixteen, wondering the streets and screaming about voices in her head. She couldn't remember anything, even her own name-but she did seem to take a liking to the name Rogue for some reason. In this story it's only been a year since her recruitment.

_Also, I am **lazy,** so I don't feel like reenacting her argument with Jean. You should get some clues about what happened, but it's not really important itself, what is important is that it's pissing Rogue off. _

_Pissed off RogueSarcastic Fun_

**CHAPTER II**

He was Remy LeBeau-sly, charismatic Ladies Man, Prince of Thieves, _Le Diable Blanc_!

"An' don' you forgets dat, mon ami!" He'll tell you.

And as Prince of Thieves and the cocky Cajun he was, being sent to some Institute like an adolescent degenerate was not on his list of things to do.

But Jean Luc, his _p__ère,_ and the residing King of Thieves, was not someone you argued with.

Of course the Ragin' Cajun was not someone riddled with logic.

"Remy don' understand! Why I gots to go to some…_Institue_?" His red eyes glared into his father's dark brown ones.

While the old man would never tell his adoptive son this, Remy's red on black eyes had always unsettled him, they reminded him too much of Remy's real father. But Remy didn't know he had known him, and he wasn't about to get into that dead history this late in the game.

"Yo' powers be 'part of ya, Remy! An' I can't have anymo' screw ups like last time when ye blew ups dat paintin'! Can't b'lieve you did dat anyway! Merde! You gon' be the death of me, LeBeau!"

"Alright, Remy gets ya. _Va te faire foutre!(1)_!"

"Don't you curse in front o' me, Diable Blanc!"

The Cajun recalled the rest of the conversation with some amusement. He pretty much goaded Jean into that part.

The black car stopped and Remy looked out the rolled down window with disgust. Just as he had been expecting: a picturesque yard and disarray of preteens, teenagers and a speckle of roaming chaperones. All of them laughing and publicly displaying their powers, despite the fact that mutants were not a hot topic of the modern day.

Henry nudged him from behind to get out the car. Actually he more of…playfully pushed him out with his foot at the square of his back. Remy glared back at him, pulling up his dark shades with a ripped, fingerless glove.

"After I gets out o' dis prison hole, 'm gone _kill_ you Henry." He snapped.

Henry pushed himself out after him.

"Look at my petite frère! All grown up and in the juvenile slammer! It really _brise mon coeur_(2)."

Remy gave him the finger and snatched the suitcase smoothly from behind him. Figures Jean Luc would have his brother "escort" him. Make sure he didn't run off to a brothel or skipped the country for a couple years.

_Branleur (3). _

"Welcome Mr. LeBeau to my Institute! I am Xavier, telepath and founder." The man in the wheel chair smiled cordially as Remy entered.

"Telepath?" Remy stammered.

_Merde!_

The Professor chuckled and Henry fidgeted from behind Remy.

"Well, I guess since I've made sho' ya didn' hop a fence o' not'n', ain't no reason fo' meh ta still be hea. I be going now! See ya soon, frère!" Henry slipped out quicker than Remy could turn around.

"Traitor!" Remy screamed out the door.

His brother only responded with the finger before zooming off.

"So then LeBeau, I suspect you didn't want to be here?" Xavier speculated with a grin.

"Was Remy dat obvious?" He shoved his hands into his trench coat pockets, he was tempted to smoke a cigarette, but he had a sudden impression that the telepath wouldn't find it amusing.

"Quite right." The telepath responded as if Remy had spoken his thoughts aloud.

"So den, mon ami. Where Remy gone be stayin' fo' da time bein'?"

"Fuck off, _Scott!" _

A harsh Mississippi accent trailed into the room. Remy turned towards the door to his right which was suddenly yanked open and almost tore off his shoulder.

A short, auburn haired goth with white streaks barged in, her fist balled and her green eyes hidden behind layers of black makeup flared.

"You at least owe her an apology!"

"Fuck her and fuck _you_! Okay? I don't need to apologize for shit, _Scott._"

Remy couldn't help but notice this time how she hissed his name sarcastically in a girlish voice-completely not her own.

"You made her cry, Rogue! I know this is a regular routine for you, but this is Jean we're talking about! She did nothing to-

The girl whirled around.

"Nothing? She did _everything!_ She is not the victim! I am the victim! You don't even know what she did, One Eye! You don't even know! You don't know what it's like!"

The two had stopped a deadly short distance away from each other. The brown haired boy Scott was turning red with anger, his face streaked with lines.

"Oh my god! Now what? Another little traumatic story about how horrible it is to be _you? _How being a mutant destroyed your life and blah-blah blah and it gives you the right to destroy everyone else's? I think not _Rogue._ It gives you no right!"

She stopped talking. Her lips pressed into a thin line and her face turned suddenly calm but her fists were still balled.

The only thing more frightening than a pissed off Rogue was a strangely calm one.

She breathed in, breathed out and closed her eyes as if some answer would come from the darkness. But none came.

"I never said it did, Summers. This is me, I never _asked _you to pity me, or make an exception! This is who I am, Summers: a bitch, an Ice Queen with a fucking attitude and a pessimistic perspective. And it's not just because I'm a freak, or because I don't belong, or because I don't have anything in this world except for this miserable skin I'm in-but because it's who I AM! And you can tell your red headed bitch to stick it!"

She screamed and turned swiftly around right into Mr. Xavier's skeptical glare. There was a strange exchange of facial expressions before Remy realized they were communicating via mental speed dial, and he felt somewhat distressed being left out of the loop.

Finally her eyes settled on him, and though her cold stare was beginning to burrow into his brain, he flashed her the most brilliant smile he could come up with.

" Bon jour, chere." He bowed and took her left hand in his right, raising it to his lips.

She jerked it out of his palm with a snarl and look towards Xavier that displayed a look of utter disgust.

Another exchange of telepathic conversation was issued, this time it appeared to be more of an argument. Xavier kept his calm, shaking his head continually as the goth became red with fury under her makeup.

"Goddamn it! Damn it to hell! This whole _fucking _place can kiss mah ass!"

"Rogue! I must say I am getting a little tired of your antics and attitude."

"Like AH give a rat's ass!" She screeched, and one of the vases Remy had been admiring with thoughts of sticky fingers exploded.

"Didn't do it!" Remy stated matter of factly, "I didn't even have me hands on the damn vase yet."

"I know." Xavier said grimly, looking up at Rogue.

The room became deadly quiet. The Rogue turned towards the shattered vase with horror that was mirrored on the brown haired boy's face as well.

"Rogue, I think we might need to talk later." Xavier said

"No, we don't, I'm tired of this. You, swamp rat!" She turned towards LeBeau with narrowed eyes.

"Yes, _chere?_"

"Come with meh, Slick. Looks like Ah'm gone have to be yo' chauffeur for the day. And no tricks eit'er 'cause I ain't 'fraid o' kicking you Cajun ass." She turned quickly on her heel, marching off with her head high and not turning even once to see if the Cajun was following.

"She a brassy one, non?" The Cajun mused hurrying to follow.

"Xavier, you sure it wise to allow her to take him to his room? She might kill him on the way up." Scott said from behind Xavier.

"Rogue has to learn to be social, she's got to learn to control her temper as well. This might be a good place to start."

"What about what just happened now? Her powers…"

"That was Jean's telekinesis; I felt a flicker in her mind when she unconsciously used them. I'm afraid her powers are once again evolving."

Scott seemed surprised.

"E-_Evolving? _But didn't they already evolve?"

"Her powers are not like regular mutants, Scott. Even when we don't notice it they grow inside her, rapidly but steadily. She is, though she may not know it or believe it, the most powerful mutant on this planet."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Rogue jammed the key mercilessly into the doorknob.

The Cajun fidgeted uncomfortably behind her.

"So, what's it like hea in da In-

"Didn't Ah tell you ta shut up?"

"'Course, chere, but Remy don't listen to anyone anyway, so you might as well have not said it."

She cursed and practically pushed the door open, throwing the keys at the Cajun's face with a snarl. He caught them before impact and was about to make a snide comment before she spoke:

"Those are yo' keys, to unlock and lok yo' do' wit'. Have fun and welcome to Xavier's Mansion, Home of the Mutants, the Morons and your one and only Ice Queen." She sneered and headed quickly off.

"Thanks fo' the hospitality! I feel loved already!" He hissed at her turned back.

"That's a shame! 'Cause I sure as hell don' like ya, let alone love you." She snapped and was gone.

"Hate this damn place already." The Cajun mumbled flinging the door open.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

She had wiped off the makeup as soon as she'd stepped outside her window-actually, the rain had washed it away and she'd leaned into its cold embrace, feeling its ice touch caress her face and the makeup fall like thick rivers down her cheeks.

"_When an Angel cries, its tears fall through the Heavens."_

"_But…why would they cry?" _

"…_Because it's real easy to break an Angel's heart, darlin', real easy." _

She tried vaguely to remember where she'd heard that, but all she could pull forth was a brilliant pearl smile and stretched pink lips, and a smell she soon realized was the proverbial scent of eggs and bacon, popping and sizzling on an old stove. The rest was a foggy haze of irritation and displacement that troubled her sometimes to no end. It had been the first thing she remembered when Xavier found her-the first and the only.

She heard a giggle from inside and didn't bother to turn towards the window, prompting instead to breathe in the crisp, clear air that always seems to associate itself with rain. Her overly long gray shirt and sweat pants were soaked through, but she couldn't feel them after the first six minutes. Her bones had grown heavy and her skin became numb and callous-just like herself-becoming numb just to adapt.

She heard another giggle and then a distinct male chuckle and realized consciously (though she had already figured that out subconsciously once outside his window) that she'd traveled the distance of the Institute's roof to Scott's room for nothing.

She looked behind her, through the mist covered window, though why she did it she couldn't really tell. She was a glutton for punishment, or so her prescribed therapist told her. Not that she'd listen to one of Xavier's stick in the mud fuck offs anyway.

"Scott! Stop!" The red head giggled again, a noise Rogue was becoming increasingly peeved by.

Scott smirked and lifted her by the waist, planting kisses on her cheek in an inane fury.

Jean playfully punched his arm-eliciting another chuckle.

Rogue had had enough. She had wanted to apologize for yelling at him like that, but he'd probably just make this about Jean anyway. And she'd fall off the damn roof before she did that.

She looked down, her eyes already red from tears that rolled inconspicuously off her chin and down with the rain. From the roof she was practically high enough to break her back, neck and any limbs that might get in the way of her and the ground if she jumped.

For a brief moment it seemed like a brilliant idea, and her body responded, nearing deadly close to the edge and smiling all the while, but deciding against it at the last moment-pushing herself back onto the roof.

_Today sucked-no wait, I take that back_, she thought wryly to herself, smirking as she stared intensely at the ground, _Everyday sucks, this day just sucked the worst._

_Kitty's an annoyance, Jean's a bitch, Scott doesn't even recognize who I am anymore-he used to be my best friend for god sakes-and Xavier's a fucked up telepath who believes I need a therapist and Prozac. _

She jumped forward, catching both hands tightly around a branch from the towering tree to her left, lifting herself up and swinging her legs onto another beneath her, reenacting the movement until her feet touched the ground.

She sneezed and her hair lifted, slapping and sticking against her face.

She just needed to go away for a while.

There was a shuffle behind her and she turned as a gloved hand shot out around her neck.

"You bitch! You almost killed me! Just like your damn mother!"

It was the man from the night before. The left side of his face was a total disaster, wide stitches crossed and intersected, his left eye was swollen and purple, his nose was crooked from the break she had happily administered the night before.

"What's your jiff about my _mother?_ I don't fucking have one! Now let go a-hole!"

She kneed him in the groin and jumped back from his grasp. He cowered for a moment in pain but then blocked as her hand came swooshing down.

He shot out again, smacking her across the face and sending a harsh uppercut to her stomach. She hissed and back handed him, propelling herself over him by using his shoulder as leverage she kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling forward.

He lashed out with his foot but she jumped up and stepped on his ankle, sending his leg falling to the ground under the pressure. His other foot lashed out, kicking her hard behind the knee. She fell with a groan onto her elbows and he limped up, kicking her in the stomach with a heavy boot.

She winced and rolled over to the side in pain.

"Don't like that do you? Do you?" He kicked her again, this time in the face.

Her elbows gave way and she fell on her face, a parade of blood burst from her lip.

She huffed, her hands clutching the grass underneath her, blood flowed freely from her lips.

"You bitch!" She snapped looking at him with smoldering anger.

Her pain came rushing in. The frequent disgusted looks, their fear, Scott, Jean, her skin, her worthless life.

It came forth like a wave onto her conscious and the power it held with it exploded.

The white was warm and blinding and it cam exploding forth from her hands like milk white mist.

The man stumbled back with large eyes. His mouth agape and his hands raised in fear as it engulfed him in flames. He screamed and tore at his hair as if there was something raging within his skull. The flames warped around him and twisted and with a final scream of pain he disappeared with the light, a puff of smoke hung in the air.

Rogue stared with her mouth agape, still kneeling in pain on the ground.

"That's a good, girl," A silk voice said.

Rogue turned towards the standing woman. She was beautiful and somehow familiar, long platinum locks cascaded over her white blazer and a silver semiautomatic was held erect in her left hand.

She smiled a pearl smile that glittered under pink lips.

"No…" Rogue gasped in dismay.

"Do you remember? Bits and pieces probably. Poor dear, well, let me reintroduce myself." She laughed richly and bowed mockingly.

"I am Emma frost, the White Queen and now the only remaining overseer of the Hellions Club. But you may call me, mother."

* * *

Va te faire foutre!(1): Kiss my ass, Get stuffed!

brise mon coeur(2): breaks my heart

_Branleur (3): wanker_


	3. Screw 'Em All

**

* * *

**

**Title: **Birthright

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack-alright? So don't bother me with patents or legalities.

* * *

**Rating: R **For possible to come sexual content (I say this in everything I do :) ) and language, slight mention of drug usage and excessive violence.

* * *

**Summary: **Rogue always believed she was the freakiest freak among freaks among muties. Especially since she can't remember anything ever since her powers manifested: no past, no family, no life. Or at least, that's what she thinks until a black SUV with tainted black windows tries to take her for a joy ride.

* * *

**Author's Note: **The whole Mystique trying to recruit Rogue didn't happen in this AU. Xavier found Rogue when she was sixteen, wondering the streets and screaming about voices in her head. In this story it's only been a year since her recruitment.

* * *

**I'm currently a big Velvet Revolver fan ladies and gents, so don't be surprised if one of Rogue's fav band is blasting away in the background of this fic. They blow me away with their classical rock 'n roll style of poetic (though, I gotta admit vulgar) lyrics and a grungy vocalist accompanied by hard playing guitarist. **

**Yeah I love 'em, baby. **

**Oh yeah-**

**LISTEN UP LADIES AND GENTS, IN THE LAST CHAPPIE I MEANT TO SAY THE HELLFIRE CLUB BECAUSE SHE WAS ALSO THE LEADER OF THE HELLIONS (A MUTANT GROUP) Sorry, a little mixup.**

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER III**

**Screw 'em All**

_"Watch the little one, Mystique. You know how sick Sebastian is, the little fuck might_

_ try something."_

"_Don't worry. We made a promise a long time ago, Emma, remember? 'Screw_

_everyone else except us'. Little Magnolia's one of us. Screw Sebastian, make me proud."_

_

* * *

_

Rogue wiped the blood that dripped from her lips and wobbled onto her feet with an imposed snarl.

She remembered this woman, and she didn't know whether to be pissed or joyful that a bit of her past was standing right in front of her.

"Really? So you're Frost?" She decided to go with her usual audacious demeanor.

She was tired of having to wait for anything. She wanted it all and she wanted it now.

"Yes," The woman replied with an even wider grin now.

Rogue froze at the grin, her thoughts faltered. She definitely knew her from long ago, but from where…_where?_

"You shouldn't be out in this rain, ducky." She said grinning, her accent was slightly British, though it seemed most of it had eroded over time.

_Ducky. _

The word elicited memories, or at least images obscured and burrowed away in the recess of her mind. One stood out in particular, and Rogue remembered being small with small hands and a small perspective, standing in the middle of a pearl white kitchen with towering giants moving about.

The smell of cooked eggs and the crackle of bacon became suddenly tangible…

_The platinum blonde laughed and scooped her up with a playful snort. _

"_You're a cute little thing, ducky. Mummies here to help you, so's Auntie Mystie!" _

_The blue woman seemed perturbed but also amused. _

"_You're a weirdo, Frost," The red head woman replied simply, turning the bacon with a blue hand. _

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk, Auntie Mystie. She has no sense of humor." Emma whispered to Rogue, setting her back down. _

"_Momma, I want to go with you!" _

"_Can't do that, baby. Your daddy Sebastian is a misogynistic lunatic who needs to be cut down a couple pegs. I'm going to go do the choppin'." _

"_I'm not afraid of him!" _

"_And you shouldn't be," Mystique said from the stove, her red hair eased over one shoulder as she turned to stare at her. _

"_That's my stone hearted girl. Women of our breeding aren't afraid of anything. Besides, there's something to be said about men," Emma said with a snort and a smirk, "they're slow, they're stubborn and they're easy to manipulate. Facts of life a woman shouldn't forget. Oops! My flight gotta go baby." _

_Emma kissed her white tendrils and placed a hand on Mystique's shoulder, her blue eyes became dark. _

"_Watch the little one, Mystique. You know how sick Sebastian is, the little fuck might try something." She eyed Rogue calmly. _

"_Don't worry. We made a promise a long time ago, Emma, remember? 'Screw everyone else except us'. Little Magnolia's one of us. Screw Sebastian, make me proud." _

"Rogue?"

Rogue shook her head in confusion, her brow contorted with thought.

"I don't understand…Mystique? I…I don't believe this I…"

Emma frowned and Rogue noticed her slip the gun into her pocket.

"Come on, ducks, let's get out of here."

**OoOoOoOo**

Pietro Maximoff was the type of person you'd beat the fuck out of if you could only get your hands on him.

He's one of the star basketball players at Bayville High. His speed is legendary, his reputation as campus hotty is convicted by every girl on campus, and his ability to annoy the hell out of others is surpassed only by his excessive like for some reason by most of the school's 'In Crowd'.

He's also one of Bayville High's residing mutants, but no one seemed to care, he won every basketball game, that's all that mattered.

Maximoff leaned against the table, his eyes transfixed across the cafeteria on the X-men's regular meeting spot. He snorted and then turned his eyes out towards the Rogue Spot, an old willow tree isolated from the rest of the school's population.

Once again, Rogue wasn't there.

"And I was just sooo wondering if you were gonna come because _everyone _is going to be there and if _you_ go everyone else is sure to just like-

"Could you shut up for a moment, cutie? Thanks." Pietro sped away from the annoying brunette and towards the Brotherhood table; his face was twisted into an expression he didn't usually administer: fear.

"Roguehasn'tbeentoschoolinfreakin'twoweeks!Iknowsheditchesbuttheballheadedprofessorwouldneverletherleavethislongwithoutaproblemgoingon!"

The congregation of Brotherhood members stared at him slack jawed.

"Pietro," Lance said with a quizzical brow, "could you repeat that…slowly. And by slowly I mean so we can understand and not feel like we're being cursed in another language."

"Rogue hasn't been here for two weeks! I don't know what those pinheaded X-men freaks have probably done to her but we have to go find out-and if I were to curse at you I'd gladly do it in English."

Lance looked over at the christened _Rogue Tree _and frowned. The Speed Demon was right.

Figures he would notice.

Lance always suspected Pietro had a special place in his narcissistic heart for the isolated goth. He'd have to tease him about that later.

"Alright, we need to find out what the hell is going on. Come on gang, let's rock."

OoOoOoOo

"Nice to see you're alive and well," Frost said with a smirk.

Rogue shot up from white sheets. A cold wind brushed against her bare skin and she realized she was wearing nothing except her underwear and a silk nightgown.

"Drink this."

Emma handed her a mug of hot cocoa. It was then that Rogue noticed she was wearing long, elbow length gloves.

Rogue eyed the substance wearily.

"What the hell is it?"

"Cocoa of course, it'll make you feel better."

"What'll make meh feel better is _you _telling meh what the fuck's going on!"

"Temper, temper, luv. I think I raised you with a vulgar tongue."

"Ah don' remembah crap about ya raisin' meh."

"Of course you don't. The Mkrann Crystal must have caused brain damage-amnesia. We're lucky that's all it did to you, ducky. I can see you're still as brassy as ever."

"Ah don' understand, what the hell is goin' on hea? What the hell is a Mkrann Crystal?"

"It's a long story."

"We have tahme,"

Emma Frost sighed at her** supposed** daughter's stubbornness. Rogue waited patiently, realizing with some curiosity that they were in a richly decorated room with white magnolias decorating every corner and white doves laced on every surface of marble and painted white wood in the room.

What was Ms. Frost's obsession with white?

"First of all, I am the boss of the Hellfire Club as I told you before you blacked out. We are, or at least _were _a…crime organization of opulent members that regulated illegal business for a shared profit. I was apart of the Inner Circle, the regulating top members, so was your father.

Why we married is beyond me. I believe it was for political purposes, but your father was obsessive as he was egotistically inclined. He was jealous at every little flirt and quip I had with my male acquaintances, but that was all they ever were-_acquaintances. _After the incident with Jeff, no I won't be going into details about that, let's just say he caught us at a very compromising moment, he became somewhat of a…how can I put this lightly?...a bloody misogynistic lunatic, and when I became pregnant, he wished nothing more than for a boy.

When you were born he was devastated. Business suffered because of it, his insistence on keeping me out of matter of the Hellfire Club and utterly refusing to adhere to my cut of the profit was sometimes more than just annoying. Years had gone by, we had long divorced and you were growing up.

And then, when I had become entirely fed up with your father and had learned about a meeting for the Inner Circle initiated behind my back, I intruded on their little get together and found more than I had been expecting but should not have been so stupidly blind to consider."

Frost paused. A flicker of pain danced across her enormous blue eyes before they hardened bitterly.

_Becoming numb and cold just to adapt. _

Rogue dismissed the similarity.

"Ahem, he and the others were plotting against me. It seems they were not satisfied with their White Queen and he wanted to do something about it. There were plans there, plans to become rid of me _inadvertently_ or in some other unexplainable situation.

I read their minds and find out they had been harboring these resentments towards me for sometimes (of this I knew, I had frequently read their minds before) but only now, with a small push from Sebastian were they capable of setting it out.

I have never truly been capable of reading Sebastian's mind. Usually the energy I exert to connect to him mentally he absorbs and reflects back, he has the mutant ability to absorb energy and use it to reflect back. Usually when I try to read his mind I just hear an echo of my own thoughts. Sometimes he hears my thoughts. So I stopped trying.

I knew he hated me for that little incident with Jeff, but I did not believe he would kill me. I always thought I would have killed him first."

Frost laughed with genuine amusement.

Rogue stared up at her with a disturbed expression.

"You were both mutants? You can read minds?"

"I have other mental abilities, illusions, slight telekinesis, telekinetic force field; I can also turn my skin into a diamond hard substance. My powers were what made me the White Queen in the first place."

"So what happened?"

Frost smiled bitterly.

"As you can imagine I was pissed. I mentally knocked them unconscious, all except Shaw, because I knew I would either have no effect on him or he would reflect it back onto me and I would be unconscious."

"So what did you do?"

"I did it the old fashion way…"

_I pointed the gun and fired. The blast ricocheted off his chest and he laughed heartily. _

"_What do you plan to do with that?" _

_I was enraged. I pulled out the other pistol from beneath my coat and fired both simultaneously. None of the bullets hit, he absorbed the small energy gained from them and sent a combined blast of energy my way. _

_I morphed into my diamond form, barely feeling it. _

_I reloaded both guns, a thought had occurred and I grinned viciously. _

_Yeah, he was going to die. _

_I stepped forward and shot both guns, with each step I fired until I was only a foot away. I kept clicking the trigger, not giving him the chance to reflect the energy. _

"_What the hell are you doing, Emma!" _

_I fired once more and then deftly tossed both guns aside, unsheathing a dagger from my boot. He hardly had a chance to response as the blade made its mark in his gut. He doubled over in pain and I chuckled as the blood seeped forth. _

"_You should know this dear husband, no one messes with Emma Frost. Not even you." _

_I watched his mind mentally and felt his powers give way. I sucked memories and useful data from his head and then decided it was time to go. _

"_**Pah!" **_

_Another shot and all was silent. _

_I remade the other member's memories of that night. They would not remember me being here. They would remember Sebastian and their meeting and an attack by the bouncer outside. Both killed each other at the same time. _

**_How sad for my ex-husband. _**

_I chuckled and retrieved my weapons. _

_They would elect me as their new Black King once I was through manipulating them. I would finally have the control I deserved. Things were going rather swell. _

"So you killed my father?" Rogue looked at the woman with cold defiance.

She was a killer no doubt, and the mocking smile that graced her lips reminded Rogue eerily that it was similar to her own.

"Oh, so you're judging me now? How crude, and also hypocritical, you almost killed one of the Kingpin's men last night."

"He said he was from you."

"They would say that, to confuse you, to make it look like _I'm _the enemy."

"You know ya haven't explained anythin' 'bout why you left me o' what the hell that was back there."

Emma remained quiet. Her face contorted in a mental battle.

"He did somethin' to you when you were a baby. I woke up one morning three months after I had you and you were not in my arms. I had a mental connection with you then, I could sort of feel you and what your felt. And you felt like you were afraid and hurting.

I followed your pain through the house and saw your father holding you. I thought it was a paternal hug he was administering at first, perhaps he was admiring his _handiwork," _She chuckled, but then her eyes became cold as she continued, "but he wasn't. A while back, a crystal with the ability to boost mutant powers to an astonishing degree was found in Cairo, Egypt. It had side effects however, after the powerful rush would come unknown panic, then a lethargic state, followed by utter apathy and then a deep coma. None of the mutants recovered.

My husband had acquired the crystal long ago from a mutant scientist for a healthy sum. _It could be useful, _he had said, and I believed him. It _could _be useful after all.

But here he was, hovering over you with it in gloved hands. Your small fingers were clutched tightly around the center and I boiled up with rage."

"_What the hell are you doing to our daughter?"'_

"_Nothing." He dropped the crystal. _

_I practically ripped you from his arms. _

"_You could have killed her." _

"_No, I don't believe so. I have a theory about the crystal, it might allow for an acceleration in evolution of a mutant's power and retain it without death if it were administered before the gene was expressed. That way the gene would have already adapted to the change necessary for the crystal to work." _

"_You have a theory? You made our daughter a FUCKING science experiment for your FUCKING theory you bastard!." _

_He snorted and picked up the crystal. _

"_I want you out, Sebastian. I want this marriage of ours to be over with, the political advantages are long gone." _

_He stared at me, and then at you, his head nodded nonchalantly but his eyes were raging. _

"_Fine, whatever you wish, My Queen."_

_A snicker and he was gone._

Emma raked her hands slowly through her hair.

"I sure do know how to pick the freaks and maniacs."

She sighed regretfully.

"We were divorced by the end of the second month."

"I don't understand, where'd the crystal come from? Why would he do that to his own daughter?"

"Your father was a sick fuck, ducky. I gave him a girl when he wanted a boy. I argued incessantly about my role in the Inner Circle as more than just his consort, and he was not happy with my frequent _acquaintances. _All in all, I had disappointed him, and as a girl, Rogue, as an image of your mother, he believe you would disappoint him too. Unless he could make you powerful, unless he did something about it. Too bad he didn't live to see it through."

Another bitter smile cracked her lily white face.

"When your powers activated, so did the powers given to you by the crystal. You ran away while under the care of your Aunt, she has been trying to retrieve you ever since, and Irene, my grandmother and also a seer, said that I should not interfere, yet until today. She had seen that for some reason you needed this experience. I have always adhered to her precognition and her advice. So I watched you, but I stayed away."

"But-but where the hell did the crystal come from?"

"Cairo, Egypt, a dig excavated it from a strange underground tomb. When it turned out to be some sort of technological device, and its capabilities were found out, the Hellfire Club did all within its power to keep that secret from being revealed.

Its name was something along the lines of the M'krann Crystal or such nonsense. The scientist who excavated said there were carvings on the cave walls in Egyptian that said it was '_from the stars', _whatever the hell that is supposed to mean."

Rogue nodded.

Things were beginning to make sense in a farfetched sort of way.

"And the guy who attacked me?"

"The Kingpin's lackey. The Kingpin is one of our rivals, his crime organization is more recent than ours, but expanding rapidly. He probably wished to recruit you after seeing how Mystique wanted you so badly."

"Mystique, she's my aunt?"

"No. Not biologically. I met her long ago, back when the persecution of mutants and their rights was a frequently exercised practice. We were victims of a riot, we swore when we were about your age to screw the world and protect each other. We've been best friends since you could say."

Rogue was dumbfounded. This was just too much to take in, too much to try and digest all at one time.

"Rest easy then, ducky. I can tell you're a bit overwhelmed. We'll talk more tomorrow, alright?"

Frost, a usually bittersweet woman could not help but press a kiss to her daughter's forehead before she left.

Her little girl had come home after all.

**

* * *

**

**Sorry if this chapter was boring ( I hope not) but I was trying to explain stuff and get it out of the way. Next chappie is going to be the best. Or at least I hope. **

**Keep yer fingers crossed and review my fic ppl! It makes all my psychotic ticks go away. ;'P**


	4. The Many Facades

**Title: **Birthright

**Disclaimer: **I don't own jack-alright? So don't bother me with patents or legalities.

**Rating: R **For possible to come sexual content (I say this in everything I do :) ) and

language, slight mention of drug usage and excessive violence.

**Summary: **Rogue always believed she was the freakiest freak among freaks among muties. Especially since she can't remember anything ever since her powers manifested: no past, no family, no life. Or at least, that's what she thinks until a black SUV with tainted black windows tries to take her for a joy ride.

**Author's Note: **The whole Mystique trying to recruit Rogue didn't happen in this AU. Xavier found Rogue when she was sixteen, wondering the streets and screaming about voices in her head. In this story it's only been a year since her recruitment.

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

**It's Fun to Be Mean **

**(_also. _The Many Facades)**

"_Not this time, you're going to face your fears this time, Rogue." _

"_This time? Pietro Maximoff you sure as hell are comin' up with a lot of assumptions lately." _

"_It's true and you know it. This isn't you, Rogue. Underneath that bitch of an attitude you're insecure, devoid of confidence in anything you do and as confused and empathetic as a mother hen." _

"_You're also beautiful, strong willed and more than willing to put your life on the line for your friends and what you believe in. You just…you just hide behind your insecurities, you just…you hide from who you are," _

"_How the HELL do you know who I am-underneath it all, Maximoff?"_

_

* * *

_

She had said no.

And the reason why had been plaguing her since she had arrived by way of Frost's limo. She loved it there with her mother, just the both of them-renting movies, chastising the leading actress for being so petty, goggling the male actors openly.

Going to dances, the opera, the movies, _Six Flags _on one occasion.

(Emma had said she'd never been and almost freaked out on _Superman. _She ended up being a roller coaster pro afterwards however. Yeah, they were related.)

It was fun.

And then she'd asked if she wanted to live with her, and the words came tumbling out before she could realize.

"No."

Emma Frost frowned and then covered it up with an analytical expression.

"Why not?"

"Ah don't know…Ah just, Xavier's has been my home, and while Ah remember some things….about us, Ah don't remember everything. And, Ah'm not ready…not yet. Ah just-Ah'm so use ta being lahke this…without anyone, and, Ah just need a little tahme."

She stared across at her mother's thoughtful expression and knowing, tight lipped nod. She had not noticed the similarities between them before; she had been too centered with the differences: blue eyes to Rogue's vibrant green, straight platinum blonde hair to naturally wavy (though she ironed it straight everyday) auburn with white streaks.

But the semblances were there: the high, firm cheekbones which were still girlishly round. The full lips, the small button nose, the exact same expression in some cases: the coldness that seemed to sweep over them both when faced with pain.

It had never occurred to her before, but they were indeed mother and daughter.

And she wasn't ready for that sort of realization yet it seemed.

Rogue sighed and closed her locker door with more than enough strength to rip off the hinges.

"Someone isn't happy today. All's not well on the _X-men Fantasy Island?"_

The cocky silver haired faced leaned presumptuously forward. Had it been anyone else she'd have ripped them a new one.

Instead she turned to him with a snicker and tilt of her head. The Speed Demon cocked an eyebrow at her look.

He was cute really. Though she'd never tell him that. A wiry, Bruce Lee sort of frame complemented him well, and the sharp features that could cut through iron were all centered around thin but stunningly blue eyes.

And there was always his silver-white hair, pressed backwards with enough gel to cover a mountain top. She remembered vaguely that he would wash the gel out whenever she visited the Brotherhood household, and it would droop over his shoulders neatly with slight curls.

It was cute and even cuter when it was messy.

"Earth to Rogue, over, please speak to your favorite Speedster," He blew into his right hand to mimic static and winked cheekily when she glared down at him.

"Pietro you over involved moron, get out of mah face!" She pushed him back a safe distance, smirking slightly despite her angered air.

"Roguey, I'm shocked you'd do that to me, after everything we've been through." He made a mocking dramatic pose with his hand over his eyes and his back curved downward.

"Shut up, Maximoff," She chuckled despite herself.

He chuckled and his eyes changed for a moment. The shrouded, self involved air became prudent and glittered with what she could only describe as perplexed concern.

His voice came out icily serious, and his spontaneous no shit attitude shocked her.

"Okay, Rogue, seriously, where have you been?"

"Where have Ah been? Ah'm surprised ya knew Ah was gone." The goth snorted and walked past him dispassionately.

He frowned and was in front of her in a second.

"What the hell does that mean, Rogue?"

She was surprised that the subject was actually working him up.

"Well, Ah'm just surprised. Ah wouldn' think many would care, aftah all, Ah am the _Rogue,"_ she smiled bitterly at her "confession", a pain swelled up within her remembering her fight with Scott, Xavier's surprised disappointment and the looks: the hateful glares, the pitied down cast eyes.

Those were the worst. The _"**Eyes of Pity" **_she hated them more than she hated her existence. She didn't need anyone pitying her. She didn't need anyone's fucking opinion **_or_** their fucking approval.

Or so she repetitiously told herself, but she didn't like being alone, being hated, she didn't like the image she represented, a combination of hatred and darkness all swirled into one _Rogue _of a package.

_All jus' fo' a touch. _

Pietro hissed and she looked up, she'd forgotten he was still there.

Pietro's frown became deeper if possible. He was obviously pissed, and his face was twisted with rage, the eyes were impossibly small pits of seeping fury.

"Hell, Rogue, don't ever think like that! I-we, the Brotherhood, we _care_!I…we…care more than you might think possible, if you weren't so blind all the time or fawning over, Summers, maybe-

"Fawning ovah Summers? Where the hell did that jus' come from?" She snapped.

The bell for class rang; she ignored it and the crowd that pushed forward. Several eyes drunk in the two: an outcast goth and a hot, overly popular jock.

Strange they were even talking with each other, even if they were arguing.

Pietro gritted his teeth. His hands shoved into his jeans and his head looked downcast as if there was something on the floor that was catching his attention.

"I-sorry, I didn't mean that. I really didn't. You just…you started hanging out with him, and then…you stopped hanging out with me. When you first came here we were like, your clique, and then you joined Xavier's X-men and you just…forgot about me."

His eyes were still on the ground, but the choked voice said enough.

Rogue ran her gloved hands through her short hair. She breathed steadily in, the cold breath rasping against her teeth.

She was such a bitch sometimes.

Even when she didn't mean to be, it just came like a second nature. Protect yourself first, screw everyone else.

The thought made her think of her mother Emma Frost, how she'd killed her father, how he had been planning to kill her.

_Survival of the Fittest_.

And then there was Mystique, her "Aunt". She was the epitome of rage, violence and cold facades.

It seemed her world just revolved around violence and fucking everyone else over.

"Hell, Pietro, Ah'm sorry. Ah…ya could've hung out wit' us whenevah, Ah just thought you didn't want to when Ah joined the X-men so…Ah hung out with Scott sometimes."

"I don't get why you joined anyway. Xavier accepted you as a student, but you didn't have to join his little crusade. And, I never really minded when you did, even if you were fighting against us now." He mumbled and his eyes swerved upwards, they glittered questioningly and she wondered why she never realized how perceptive he was despite his façade.

"It doesn't matter," He mused more to himself then her, "what does matter is where the hell you've been for the last…three weeks?"

She gritted her teeth. She was forming a habit at that.

"Ah really need ta get ta class, Pietro. As ya said, Ah kind of wasn' hea fo' a few days." She chuckled forcefully and moved backwards.

Her statement seemed to anger him because his face cracked and he moved forward, grabbing her wrist with an iron grip. She winced at the contact and he let go noticing her discomfort.

"Not this time, you're going to face your fears this time, Rogue."

She cocked an eyebrow at that.

"_This _time? Pietro Maximoff you sure as hell are comin' up with a lot of assumptions lately."

"It's true and you know it. This isn't you, Rogue. Underneath that bitch of an attitude you're insecure, devoid of confidence in _anything _you do and as confused and empathetic as a mother hen."

She frowned and her body tensed in fury, but before she could respond he continued:

"You're also beautiful, strong willed and more than willing to put your life on the line for your friends and what you believe in. You just…you just hide behind your insecurities, you just…you hide from who you are,"

She was stunned, and he could tell because her face softened without changing its expression of fury and her hands uncurled.

"How do you…" She cursed at how meek her voice sounded and breathed in defiantly, her brass cut into her speech like a knife, "How the HELL do you know who I am-_underneath it all_, Maximoff?"

"Because…when you were with me…when we were friends, we'd always let our hair down, remember? You laughed back then, you smiled, and I can remember your smile, Rogue. It's how I know you're still you under there, every time you let one slip, when no one's around, when you think no one will notice.

But I notice. And I remember, Rogue…"

She didn't speak; she vaguely realized when the tardy bell rung.

"You-Ah…well you're one ta talk, Maximoff! You've got the BIGGEST façade of all time. You pretend like you _think _you're god's gift, you strut around with your remarks, you flirt with every girl who passes and then humiliate them by turnin' 'em down, but that's not who ya are.

You're afraid. You're afraid you'll end up like your father. You think everything you do has to be perfect because you think _you're _imperfect, you think you're not enough to attain yo' father's approval.

You have more of a façade than Ah do, Maximoff if anything."

Pietro winced. He seemed to consider it behind his blue eyes, his obvious discomfort shifted from foot to foot.

"Fine. Why don't we drop them then?"

Rogue blinked dubiously.

"What?"

He took his hands from his pockets, rubbing the back of his neck with one and obscuring the other behind his back.

"Let's drop them. Let's just…forget the world and be who we really want to be."

Rogue looked at him furiously.

"You think it's just that easy?"

"If we make it that easy."

She shook her head again.

"This is who Ah am, damn it! Why doesn't anyone get that?"

"It's apart of who you are, Rogue, but…it's not all of you. It's not the part of you that I…let's just, throw them away, okay? Just be who you want for a week. Let your hair down like we use to when you weren't an X-men."

"And what exactly am Ah supposed ta do, Pietro?"

"You can start," He said mischievously, "by removing that stupid make up of yours."

"Hell if Ah will. AH happen ta lahke this makeup, it ain't like it's attached to my forehead o' somethin'."

"But it's a comfort zone, you got to let go of that remember?" He was smiling now, becoming more like the Pietro she knew.

"Okay then," She said sounding defeated, he beamed triumphantly.

"But if Ah do that yo' gone have to get rid o' somethin' too."

"Rogue, you dirty minded vixen. I'd love to release you of all your kinks."

"Ugh! Shut up! I mean yo' hair, take all that damn grease out and let it flow."

"You want me to look like a damn fag don't you?"

"What's wrong with fags exactly?" She cocked an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I just have a REPUTATION to adhere to."

"Ya gotta get out of yo' comfort zone, 'membah?"

"You're evil."

"As hell, hon."

He smiled at that.

"Fine, I'll let it down and look like I want half the male population of Bayville to hit on me and _my _inhibitions, if you take off your stupid make up and inhibitions. Deal?"

He knew better than shake on it.

She nodded and a smug smile made itself known.

"You just made me late for class, Maximoff. You know that right?"

He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, like I'm going to even let you go to class. You still have to tell me where you've been for **_THREE WEEKS._**"

"Later, I promise. After school…maybe?"

He looked up with wonder. The last line was uttered with sincere meekness.

"Oh, s-sure. If you want I mean…of course you do! This being me and all."

"It's…a date then."

He looked her firmly in the eye at that, trying to search the words meaning. But she'd avoided her gaze before he could scrutinize further.

"Ah gotta get goin'. School and all."

"Yeah, school."

"Don' ya have to go ta class to?"

"Pietro Maximoff doesn't need to go to class to pass."

He winked and was gone down the hallway.

She smirked at his absence.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"It's wonderful you decide to join us, Rogue." The teacher said with pursed lips as she sat down.

"Oh, it's wonderful to be here…in history. The place where the dead are alive." She swooned for dramatic effect and he pointed to her usual seat by the window.

She was surprised to see a certain familiar Cajun right next to her.

She had picked the seat specifically for its deviance from the jocks, cheerleaders and meatheads. It was also a quiet little spot no one cared to look at.

And he had ruined it.

She sat down staring at him with bitter hatred as if he'd just stabbed her puppy and dumped it casually on her doorstep before her.

He noticed her glare and turned to leer charismatically at her with a wink.

"Chere, yo' one o' the cutest little things I ever seen, but ya ain't my type."

"One of the cutest?" She asked flippantly, still staring at him as if he was still holding the puppy.

He chuckled.

_I guess she's not so bad once ya get past that **damn **glare and attitude. She's got a sense of humor if anything. _

"Did Remy say that? He sorry, I meant ta say you are the _newest most _cutest thing he done ever seen."

She snorted.

"Tell Remy LeBeau his updates are slow."

Another chuckle from LeBeau.

"We started off on the wrong foot from the beginnin' chere, why don' we both start over?"

"Ah'm sorry, but Ah don' believe in redemption."

"Remy don' get it, he never done anything _to you." _

"Ah nevah said ya did, swamp rat."

He raised a brow at that.

"Mississippi rat." He retorted.

"Takes a rat to know a rat, at least where Ah come from the water's clean."

He snorted.

"Whatever ya say, chere."

"That's right, that's _exactly _what I wanted to hear."

He smirked. Yeah, she wasn't so bad. Enjoyable really, and cute.

He just need her to get past her dislike.

"So…are you and Scott…?"

"Why is everybody insinuating that something was goin' on?"

"Well, when you disappeared he got all…weird. Which was fine fo' Remy 'cause Remy didn' like him in the first place."

Rogue didn't say anything.

"It's gone be Valentine Day t'morrow." He said slyly.

She ignored him.

"Quite the talker, non? If you won' talk guess, Remy's gone have ta talk ta himself all weird like to keep 'imself comp'ny."

"Ya already talk to yaself all "weird like" ya freak."

"Remy thought ya were ignorin' him o' something. 'M glad yo' not, chere."

Rogue smiled at his persistence but then wiped it away. The Cajun noticed it before she could cover it up however.

"Was dat a smile, chere? It was wonderful."

"Ya a charmer, LeBeau, but it's not good ta charm a snake."

She seemed to be serious, but then again, she always seemed to be serious.

"Yo' not a snake, chere, look more like a raccoon wit' all dat makeup on."

The goth slammed her fists against the table.

"Exactly why is everyone suddenly talkin' 'bout my makeup too? Did ya'll share cue cards b'fore we met? Do you know Pietro?"

"Who?"

"Forget it."

"Yer weird, chere. _J'aime cela dans une femme(1)_."

"Don' speak ta me in French, rat. Ah lahke ta hear what's bein' said."

She glared.

"Yo' cute when ya angry, chere."

"You're an idiot."

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Of all the girls he'd ever met, she was the one that surprised him the most.

He was "blessed" with empathy, though he'd never tell them that of course.

Anyway, he was gifted with empathy, and he could feel feelings, sometimes influence them. Her mind was practically impossible to influence however (he'd tried already) it was hard to even press a subliminal thought against her mental walls without being sucked dangerously into the chaos that seemed to occur within her mind, and then the whiplash from pulling back was horrifying.

He didn't know how anyone could survive and act normally with such a chaotic mind. He supposed it was because of her abilities, which she wasn't telling him. He was still curious though…

She was cute. Probably a gorgeous vixen underneath all that makeup, though he wouldn't tell her that, she'd probably knee him in the goods or something, and he liked her. He truly did.

There was something about her that was just…captivating like water over hot flesh, something that brimmed from her and made everything within him just…calm. Perfectly tranquil.

She could be well enough of a bitch, yeah, but there was a warmth in the way that she did things, a forlorn compassion in the way she spoke, a certain determination that flowed throughout her, and there was something else he wasn't expecting…

She was miserable. He could feel her misery faintly but it was powerful enough to escape her mental boundaries. She truly was _the cutest thing _and she was amusing when she wasn't busy trying to put up her walls of ice, so, for some reason, her pain was utterly…heartbreaking.

"You can't add can you?" The goth asked amused.

They were in Algebra 2, another of the three classes they had together.

He shrugged with a smirk.

"Remy don' need to learn arithmetic when he got these swift hands to take all he needs ta survive."

She frowned when he said 'survive' and he cocked a brow.

"Somethin' wrong?"

"Nothin'…nothing." She moved away from him, her face now centered on her paper, her Ice Queen face was steadily latched on.

Damn, she's the most magnificent woman I've ever met and her attitude changes more than the weather.

"Chere…" he whispered, she looked up but then looked back down, as if she'd misinterpreted the sound.

"De femme étrange(2)," He murmured.

"What was that?" She snapped her head up.

He smiled at her face which was scrunched up to portray anger. She was definitely weird.

"J'ai dit que vous êtes la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. Je vous veux tellement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. _Elle m'effraye mon amour_.(3)"

She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"Remy, it's Algebra 2, not French class. Stop talkin' in another language, we're in America for god sakes." She mused.

He smiled.

Yeah, she was cute, but she wasn't drop dead gorgeous and she wasn't the perfect woman. So why'd he feel like…

"Wake up, Cajun, fo' Ah have ta hurt ya."

Remy LeBeau looked up into green eyes.

"Come on, the bell rung ya retard."

Remy got up and slung his backpack over his left shoulder.

"'M a retard now, chere?"  
"You _always _was a retard, _hon._"

"Ya jus' break mon heart."

"You know it."

* * *

**TRANSLATIONS:**

J'aime cela dans une femme.(1): I like that in a woman.

De femme étrange(2): Strange woman

J'ai dit que vous êtes la chose la plus belle que j'ai jamais vue. Je vous veux tellement mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Elle m'effraye mon amour (3):

I said you are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I want you so much but I don't know why. It scares me my love.(3)

* * *

Alrighty then. I hope this chappie didn't suck or make with the suckage and the likes...

Anyway, I like Rogue's brassy attitude, I hate it when fics make her all meek and submissive. Really pisses me off, it's Rogue for god sakes. So I thought to myself: I could make a fic where she's actually a nice person without makeup without making her emotionally retarded or cry every six seconds. I could do this.

And don't get me wrong, I luv the gothic Rogue, and 'm gonna keep her. Just without that damn makeup.

Next chappie comin' up, hope ya luv it.


End file.
